


Birdland; The Aftermath

by thewritergrimm



Category: Birdland (Game)
Genre: Bedroom Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, just a short fic, seriously tho play Birdland its so fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergrimm/pseuds/thewritergrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This was just a short little thing I wrote because I finished playing the completely free and hella awesome game called Birdland! Again, it's very short and fizzles out a bit in the end, but it was a rush job. I'd completely recommend the game though. As the fic suggests, it has bird, lesbians, and summer camp shenanigans. Again, completely free, really funny, and super gay. </p><p>http://birdland.camp/</p></blockquote>





	Birdland; The Aftermath

Bridget grabbed Bells hand, pulling her into her small room. Bell looked at the walls, covered in what someone would expect to see on a 14 year old Canadian girls room.  Posters of popular bands and such. Bell smiled softly as Bridget flopped onto her bed carelessly, patting the spot next to her. Bell slipped in next to the taller girl, laying against her and staring at the ceiling. "So, Bridget." "Hm?" "What do we do?" Bridget gave Bell a wink. "What all couples do in a room." Bell blinked and frantically tried to rub her blush off her face. Bridget laughed, sitting up and grabbing a soda can. "Drink age appropriate drinks, of course!" Bell blinked. "Oh. Yes. That's what couples do." Tossing Bell a soda, Bridget sat back down to her girlfriend. The two sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their drinks and staring at the slowly spinning ceiling fan. Bridget sighed softly. "Do you ever...kinda wish we were back a summer camp?" Bell raised an eyebrow. "And have your dreams zapped by weird-ass bird tests?" "That's the kinda part. But like, everything seems so boring and dull now..." Bell wrapped an arm around Bridget, planting a light kiss on her cheek. "You could always join me on my cases." Bridget perked up. "Really!? Wait. How many murders have you investigated?" Bell rolled her eyes. "One. And it wasn't REALLY a murder, more like....an accidental death caused by a sentient computer." "Still!" Bell chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. But it isn't all exciting. And i've told you about my more boring cases. You'd have to sit through those too." Bridget nodded, frowning as she thought. "What would my cut be?" "70/30." "50/50." "Bridget, who here has been solving crimes since they were in diapers?" "..You." "Exactly. So I say 60/40. And the only thing I really spend my money on is taking you on dates, so its almost like you're getting all the cash."  
  
Bridget groaned, flopping back. "Fine. But only because I know you actually were solving crimes in diapers because your mom showed me the pictures." Bell nodded. "My first case: The Stolen Tonka Truck. Took me only a single playtime to solve. Got paid a quarter and an ice-cream sandwich." Bell shook her head. "Should've charged more." Bridget nodded, cuddling up to Bell. "O-kay, Mrs. High-And-Mighty-Detective. I want you to make a guess on something right now." Bell looked and Bridget. "You mean a hypothesis?" "That too." Bridget rolled her eyes, whispering into Bell's ear. "What do you think the chances of us starting to make out in like ten seconds are?" Bell chuckled, kissing Bridget's nose. "That isn't how it works, but i'm going to go out on a limb here and say pretty damn high." Bridget grinned, tugging Bell on top of her. "Spot on, Sherlock." They proceeded to make out a few seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was just a short little thing I wrote because I finished playing the completely free and hella awesome game called Birdland! Again, it's very short and fizzles out a bit in the end, but it was a rush job. I'd completely recommend the game though. As the fic suggests, it has bird, lesbians, and summer camp shenanigans. Again, completely free, really funny, and super gay. 
> 
> http://birdland.camp/


End file.
